Got Milk?
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Lucy was stuck in Garuna Island selling bottles of milk but it seemed like no one likes milk. Luckily, Gray  who was famous in the island  was there to save her. Gray and Lucy, GrayXLucy, GraLu, GraCy


Lucy was on Garuna Island doing a job request. It was all about selling bottles of milk. You ask why? Because she needed to pay her rent and she really wanted new clothes. She picked that job request because it was the easiest one on the board. The fact that Natsu and Erza were doing a job together left her with no choice but to choose the simplest one. Maybe it was better for her. Every time she teamed up with Natsu and Erza, it only brings unfortunate events in her life. So, bye Natsu and Erza! Well for Gray, he took a job all by himself. So Lucy was stuck selling bottles of milk on Garuna Island.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the nth door this time. She was so tired of it! No one even wanted to buy this crap. She only got scowls from people. Others looked at her like the way Juvia looked at her when she was beside Gray. She knocked the door in front of her and looked at the bottles of milk on her bike that she still had to sell that day. There were so much more of them than she thought. The door opened slightly. She put on her best smile and tried to act natural. She asked the guy if he wanted to buy a bottle of milk but he refused. Trying to persuade him was hopeless because she was only left to face the door.

Lucy: (*sighs*) This is hopeless! I haven't sold anything yet!

Suddenly, girls started screaming wildly. They began to run towards something that was crowded by bunch of more girls. Lucy didn't even bother to know what it was. She just sat on the floor and tried to come up with a brilliant plan but the chanting of those girls grew louder. Then, she understood what all the fuss was about. The girls were chanting Gray's name. Lucy didn't know what came over her but she started running towards Gray. She pushed the other girls and met face to face with Gray. Gray looked at her bewildered. Lucy grabbed Gray's wrist and led them where no one could see them. Once she felt they were safe from Gray's fans, she let go of him and caught her breath.

Gray: What's wrong, Lucy?

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Gray: Doing a job request that I just finished a while ago.

Lucy: Oh….

Gray: So… What are you doing here?

Lucy: Same reason as yours.

Gray: Why bring me here?

Lucy: I was… ah… wondering… uhm… if you could help me sell bottles of milk. Gray! Pants!

Gray: Stop complaining so much, I'm the one helping you here. And if you hate it so much, why can't you even stop ogling my body.

Lucy blushed furiously and glared at him.

Lucy: I… I wasn't!

Gray: (*smirks*) Yeah right. Maybe you scared the customers, Lucy. Be nice to people.

Lucy: Gray… Don't make me say it.

Gray: Say it…

Lucy: Argh, fine! I need someone who is really charming and popular in the island so they'll buy those bottles of milk. So can you please help me? I need you.

Gray: I guess that's true. (*grins*) Fine, I'll help you.

Lucy jumped up and down while she thanked him. She asked him to borrow a bike from the island. Once he got his bike, they went to where Lucy's bike was. Gray got off his bike and sat on hers. Lucy just stared at him confusedly.

Lucy: What do you think you're doing?

Gray: I'm going to ride this bike because it's more difficult to move around. The bottles of milk make it heavier.

Lucy tried to hide a blush and went to ride on his bike. They started to sell the bottles of milk in the island. They stopped door to door and sold them to everyone. Lucy thought that selling bottles of milk with Gray would be awkward but it was actually so much fun. They tried to sell all of them but it was impossible. They stopped in the forest to rest. Lucy sat on the floor and stared at the clouds blankly. She was really upset that they didn't get to sell all of those bottles of milk. Gray walked towards her and held something out without making any eye contact.

Gray: Here.

He handed it over to Lucy.

Lucy: What's this?

Gray: It's money. Isn't it obvious? You really are an idiot! Haha!

Lucy: I know that it's money! I mean, what is it for?

Gray: I'm helping you. I'm going to buy all those remaining bottles of milk.

Lucy just stared at Gray. Gray took her hand and placed the money on her palm. He turned around and slowly walked away without a word. Lucy squeezed the money on her hand and stood up.

Lucy: Hey! Why did you let me sell all of those bottles of milk when you were just going to buy all of them? We both suffered!

Gray: I didn't suffer! You did! (*Smirks*)

Lucy: Gray!

Lucy ran after him and turned him around to face her. They were looking at each other intensely.

Gray: I guess… I just wanted to spend more time with you.

Lucy looked shocked but she hadn't torn her gaze away from Gray. She tipped toe and kissed him on the cheek. It was just a quick peck but it felt a whole lot more for them.

Lucy: Thank you.

Gray: I like you too.

Lucy: What?

Gray: Wah- I said "I thank me too". Let's go home.

Lucy: Sure, Gray. Whatever you say.

Gray led the way and Lucy followed.

Lucy: Gray… By the way, I like you too.

It was Gray's time to blush. Gray reached for Lucy's hand and they walked home side by side.

So, what you think? Pls. review! I know that Gray is out of character but i want him to have an ego! Hehe..


End file.
